my secret
by RainbowNinja123
Summary: Imagine you were the offspring of Satan and a human. Imagine that you spend every day of your life being hated for it. Imagine that your looks were a curse.. Some people are born into difficult circumstances. But a certin American is planning on turning this bad situation into something beautifull- but is that even possible. Rated T for violence scenes of a disturbing nature.
1. Chapter 1

Roxy 'lilac' Howai, was just your average japanese girl, if you count a traumatic and lonely life as average;  
At age 5 her family abbandoned her, because she was weird and had purple eyes and horns. They didn't know it then, but this was because she had extrodianry powers and was half demon, as he mother had an affair with the devil.

Because of her horns and scary eyes, everyone was either afraid of her, or wanted he powers, she was also very beutiful,  
but her beauty was a curse, because everyone was either jelouse of her, or tried to sleep with her, or kill her because she has horns.

One day, she was running away from an angry mob,when she was 17, who were trying to kill her. A man grabbed her by the hair and started beating her seanse-less. " Thats what you get for having horns and weird eyes." He said. Suddenly a figure jumped infront of the man and killed him. Roxy couldn't see who did it, as she was losing conscience fast, the last thing she heard before she black-out was

" I'm the hero! I saved you!"

-  
Roxy's POV The next thing I know, I've woken up and am lying in a bed, it's very soft and comfertable, I cannot open my eyes, but i can here voices above me.

"Bloody-hell America, why did you save her, she has horns, she must be an evil demon!"

I winced internally at the accusations that came from the british voice.

" I did it cause I'm the hero!" A fammiliar voice called out.

" She izz trezz belle, J'adore 'er! 'er horns are cute" A french accent called out.

I sat up and woke up. "What happened!" I yelled.

"I saved you don't worry." an sexy looking american said.

"Okay," I replied. "but why"

Suddenly the american blushed. " W-well you see I-"

The angry looking Brit interupted. " You see, againt my bettr judge-ment, you have been elected to represent the newly formed country of 'Saphire-diamondria'"

"What!" I asked, so suprised my eyes turned blue ( roxy's eye's change with her mood- shocker).

" Ew! Whats wrong with your eyes!" Arthur asked. " Anyway, good luck being a country, I don't want to talk to freaks like you, so I'm leaving!" With that he turned and left.

Alfred looked at me, and I looked at Alfred, this country thing could wait, I felt anger boil up inside me, and i knew it was time to get my revenge on that bully-jerk england.

-  
**(A/N First story, you likee? you didn't? either way, please comment! cause I've never really wrote a fanfic before, no flames, plz**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred and Roxy, sat next to eachother, scheaming on how to get revenge on the personfication of Britain,  
the ammount fo cruelty he showed towards an innocent girl like Miss Howai was un-called for, dure she was half demon, but that didn;t mean she didn't have feelings!

But france stopped tham "J'ai know you want to geet back at that le horribeel rosbif, but first, we must explain,  
about why you need to represent le Sparkle-diamondria!"

A blinked, so shocked that I fainted right into Alfred's arms(she faints when suprised-shocker). "Oh no! She fainted!" He said crying. " Please don't die!"

I had a nightmare about being killed by england, as he lead the angry mob, that had not stopped chasing me for five years after me.

"AHH!" I woke up on the bed again. screaming, and perspiring (like sweat, but not stinky).

"Yay! your awake! I thought you'd died!" Alfred declred, laughing in hapiness.

"Yes, But what where you telling me again, about being a nation?" I asked, still shcoked.

"Well.. you see, Sparkle-Diamondria, is a new nation, we need someone to represent it, for world meetings" Alfred explained.  
"However, a personification hasn't appeared, so you are the only person qualified to represent it.."

"B-but why!" I questioned, my eyes turning pink with disstress, much to the disgust of a certain brit.

"Because half the population is demon, and half the population is human, you are the only person they'll let represent them" Alfred explained.

"oh~" Suddenly it all made sense perfectly. " When will you start training me to beome a nation?"

Before Alfred could answer, Arthur walked over with some soup. " Here eat this" He said, " I made it cause I didn't want to hear you whinge about being hungry"

The soup was basicly muddy water with a carrot in it, i heard it's a delecacy in England, not wanting to be rude, I ate it.  
Almost instantly, I began feeling sick, the world around me spun,

" Hahaha! I poisened it!" England laughed. " Thats how to deal with demons!"

"No! Arthur how could you!" America cried.

" You'll thank me for it later!" He laughed. " besides I want the land of sparkle-dimondria to myslef"

With that he suprisingly pulled out a broom-stick and flew away (He can because he's a wizard-shocker)

"N-no" For like the third time that day, I fainted.

(A/N reviews si vous plait? If you love it, tell me, if you hate it, tell me!) 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week, since england cursed me, I had spent that time being very ill in the care of America,  
he was so nice!

There where rainbows all over the place from where I'm vomited; Thats right, I'm a freak who vomits rainbows(1), it's because I'm half demon. When I was younger and living on the streets, i used to bottle the rainbows and sell it to people to make money, so I could eat, altough I ended up donating most of my money to the local animal charities, because I love animals that much, I can speak to animals, so since many of my closest friends are birds, and cats, it pains me to see them in pain.

Anyway, my condition was deteriating, and nobody had any idea how to cure me. That bastard england was going to pay for what he'd done.

" Why does britain hate me so much?" i asked Japan one day (he's there too-shocker)

"werr, he doesn't hate you, in fact he rikes you arot" Kiku said. " he's werr.. what the japanese call tsundere, he just .. has trouble showing his emotions, so he tends torash out"

"Oh, so England poisend me because he's tsundere?" I said confused. Even though I was from japan, the culture still confused me, and i wasn't very japanses; I mean i was called Roxy for god's sake!

" You will die in seven days, you are very ill, sorry" The doctor, who was also finland(2) said.

" Oh no!" I started to cry, America did too, Japan didn't do anything, but I could tell he wanted to cry aswell, we called up russia and he started crying as well, even though we'd never met, but we talked over the phone, and had grown really close.

"S-since your going to die.. there's something I must confess.." America said blushing. " I-I love you, I always have done, ever since i knew you."

I opened my mouth to gasp but suddenly a certain Americans lip's came crashing down on my own.

* * *

**(1)- I decided since roxy is quiet elegant in personality, it wouldn't be fitting if she threw up vomit, thats disgusting, instead she throws up rainbows, i think it is very fitting because it explains how she fended for herslef after her parents abbandonnes her**

**(2) I read somewhere, the best doctors in the world on averrage are finnish? IDK thought this'd be appropriate.**

**(a/n: reviews, please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: thanks for all the posotive reviews, so glad everyone loved the story xxxx**

Me and Alfred carried on Kissing, it was really sexehhh, Japan got a nose-bleed and headed out of the room. Suddenly!  
Russia appeared, he was dragging Britain in by the hair.

" I got the man who made you sick, da." Ivan said, Britain whimpered, he was all beaten up and stuff.

" Good!" America said. " Now we can force him to make a cure so my girl-friend wont diee."

" Omgawd!" I exclaimed. " I get to live and be Alfred's girl friend!? this is the happiest day since that day were I got to meet Andy sixx."  
It was true! Me and Andy sixx had been going out for a while, but I had to break it up because he wasn't man enough for me,  
and all the other band members kept trying to have seeex with me, so it was too stress-full but Andy would always have a special place in my heart.

" Don't you people see! she's manipulating you! it doesn't work on me because I have the magic-anti-charm herb on me!" Britain shouted,  
he was being annoying so Russia hit him again, we all laughed.

" Hurry up and make the antidote!" Alfred exclaimed.

" I refuse!" Arthur said, folding his arms. Suddenly I got really angry! I didn't want t die just beause some stuck up Brit poisened me! me was making that antidote wether he liked it or not! I got of the bed and ran up to England, and grabbed him by the front of his coller. and kicked him in the place were it hurts most ( The balls).

"Listen, you Monster! You're making me the antidote weather you like it or not!" I yelled defintly. Arthur made it for me.

" Here! fine!" He said, giving it to me, he looked angry, with traces of dissapointment.

" Woo!" I said, drinking it, I instantly felt better.. Alfred and Ivan both kissed me 'cause they were just dead pleased.

" Now, let me deal with the engliash afiuhqbwirf( I think this is russian for bastard..), Da?" Ivan said, picking Arthur up by his toes.

" Sure! Sling him up by his undies from a fla pole for days on end for all I care!" I shouted beautifully, Ivan did just that.

For now, all was right in the world.. But I still had to become a country.. Dun Dun DUnnnn..!  
" Arr is right in the worrd but you stirr need to become a country." Japan said, while having a nose bleed from watching Yaoi.  
" OMIGOD! I like yaoi too!" I said smiling, I felt bad for japn because he still struggled with english, I was born japanese but I picked up english at young age, because I had a lot of sexahh enlish boyfriends, one of them was daniel radcliff, but e started getting all possesive and weird so i left..

" The most Important thing about being a country is dress-sense, you must pick out the perfect clothing." Japan said, I suddenly started crying hysterically;  
buying clothing always brought up bad memories for me, because I went to primark once and there were all these ugly chav girls there an they were jelouse of me so they ripped all my clothes of and ruined them, it took all my money to buy those clothes as well.. I suddenly got the urge to kill someone, so I went outside and stabbed Britain.

" Omigod what are you doing!?" America said, alarmed. I snapped out of my daze and began crying.  
" I'm so sory! I do that sometimes because I'm a manic deprresent, and I have mentle illnesses." I felt so embarassed ttelling him he would think I'm a freak now!  
" It's okay.. I understand your mentle problems, I didn't like britain anyway, he's got a scouse-brow and it doesn't even suit him." America laughed, we went shopping.

Once there I bought a corset-styled black and red top with red ribbon through the coset and lace at the bottom and top, I also bought loads of skinny jeans, a flowy mdnight blue dress, a mini-skirt(It wasn't to shrt cause I'm not a s-l-u-t!).  
Me and America made out in the shopping place, he wanted to go futher but I said no becasue I've got a chastity ring he said " Okay."

Once we got back, we saw Britain going somewhere, we followed him and ended up at this creepy old castle in Scotland. Inside, it was really creepy, and covered with cobwebs and candles and ghosts. 'whats in here.' I thought madley. Then I saw it..and I fainted..


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a circle-shaped room, there were dead people in every corner.  
"Wh-whats going on?" I managed to croak, in a sexy husky voice,

" I am the real jack da rippers." England said with a laugh, that reminded me of how the angry mob used to evily laugh when they chased me.

" Where's america-kun and the others?" I askked, my voice barley a whisper, it felt as though fear itself had his hands clamped tight around my neck preventing me from talking.

" There righht here~" England said creepily, he pulled out a mask.  
"Dafuq is that?" I asked, untill I looked closer and then screamed!  
I was the skin of America' face turned into a mask!  
" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I said (a/n: I would of put more 'aaa's ' but I'm on a blackberry so I have to type each a individualy lololol)

Britain laughed and put on America's skin mask, " nowwww time for it!"

**(A/N; I got a few hatefull comments really made me sob (sobsobsob) lol jk but seriuosly her names Roxy, not mary-sue did u even read the story guys? comon love not hate 3 3 3**

**P.S .. I don't care if you leave a bad comment as long as you log into do it.. annoys me when fags log out cause the scared of the banter i'll bring.**

**pp.s Reviews are lovveee (just log in for bad ones foggotss xxxxxxx)**


End file.
